Taking Over Me
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Song fic of Evanescence song of same name! Quatre's thoughts of Heero. Shounen Ai! My first attempt on a 1x4, and Gundam Wing fic for that matter! RnR plz!!!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't ask! 'Taking over me' belongs to Evanescence, if you didn't know.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai - 1x4 and slight 3x4, 1x2. Angsty wishes and dreams of a blonde in love.  
  
A/N: *....* = lyrics  
  
Taking over me  
  
*You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do*  
  
Quatre sighed heavily; as he stared into the darkness of the bedroom he was in. The room was so silent; he could only hear his own heart beating and his thoughts only being able to concentrate on one subject - the Perfect Soldier. Quatre wished that he could hear Heero's heart beating in sync with his own, to feel his breath on his skin, and to feel Heero's lips upon his own. Quatre shook his head slightly. He was with Trowa, so why was his heart so captured by the mysterious Heero Yuy? Quatre closed his slate blue eyes and fell into a sleep, which would be plagued with dreams of the one he desired.  
  
*I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open after only being asleep for a few moments. "I love you Heero." He whispered into the darkness, vainly wishing for Heero to reply with a passionate kiss. But there was nothing. Just his heart beating; quicker then before as his mind was racing with thoughts of Heero. His breathing became more rapid and the darkness of the room seemed to consume the blonde Arab. There was nothing more Quatre wanted then to hold Heero in his arms and fall asleep with him, entwined together forever.  
  
* Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then*  
  
This always happened at night. Quatre could not sleep. He could never sleep. Not without Heero. Quatre remembered one night, just a few weeks ago. The one moment of happiness Quatre had felt in a very long time. But he always felt guilt attached to the happiness. Heero and Duo had just broken up. Heero had found condolence in Quatre. Just for a few moments. Quatre had placed his hands on Heero's shoulders and Heero only stared at him. Heero hardly had said anything, but just being able to touch Heero, made Quatre so happy. He knew he may have tried to do something more to Heero. How badly he had longed to kiss his sadness away, to run his fingers through his hair lovingly and tell him that he would no longer feel sadness and they would always be together. But, Trowa had just shown up, shattering all hopes Quatre had. And Heero left him. Walked away from Quatre's heart and life forever.  
  
* I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*  
  
Quatre believed that someday, possibly, his dreams would come true if only Trowa could realise that he did not love him anymore. But Trowa would never let go. He would be trapped in this hell forever. But he still could believe that Heero would save him. Take him away from everything, especially Trowa. Quatre manuvered out of his bed and switched the light on. He had resigned to another sleepless night and decided there was no point in lying in bed, thinking of Heero.  
  
* I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over*  
  
The blue eyes of Quatre Raberba Winner caught the sight of his refection on a small mirror on top of a table near the bed. He picked it up, looking closely at the refection. Behind him he could see Heero, wrapping his arms around Quatre's shoulders and moving his lips up and down his neck and face, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. It felt so real to him, but when he turned to acknowledge Heero, there was no one there. Quatre sighed. Heero Yuy was taking over Quatre mind, body and soul, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop this. 


End file.
